


Missing you

by Toshi_1234



Series: Sirius returns [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sad Sirius Black, sirius missing remus, sirius' return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_1234/pseuds/Toshi_1234
Summary: Harry brought Sirius back from the veil and upon his return Sirius finds out that Remus got married and also finds out about his death.Sirius is missing Remus and remembers all the time spent with him and all the memories they made.





	Missing you

It had been three months ever since he had returned with Harry back to the land of living and everything had finally settled, the ministry had taken his return very well as compared to what he was expecting, apparently Kingsley, the now minister of magic, had been expecting his return for quite some time because he knew that he hadn’t exactly died and Kingsley knew the reality of the veil but he also knew that the one to bring Sirius could be none other than Harry because for you to go beyond the veil and grab the one you love was not something that anybody could have done and it was something which could be done only if one truly love the person or else people would have tried to bring people back from dead just for their own greedy reasons and the world would have been in chaos.  
So in the three months following his return, he not only got his letter telling him that he was now a free man and also a letter of apology issued from the ministry of magic and even a letter of apology from the muggle prime minister but he also found that a lot had happened the last time he was in the land of living. A lot of good had happened and he loved that he was getting to see the good, new and non-threatened wizarding world but when he got to know that the one person that he wanted to see more than Harry was dead he almost hated his godson for bringing him back.  
He felt extremely lonely now, his Remus had moved on in every way and there was nothing that could bring him out of the depression. One thing he knew for sure was that Remus had loved him even though he got married to Tonks, he knew that Remus would forever be his no matter how many people he got together with his heart belonged to just one, after all the werewolves mate for life and their bond continues even if their mate dies, that however doesn’t stop them from finding a new partner but that partner could never have the same spot as that of their mate. But still the idea of Tonks laying with his Moony flared a spark of jealousy and he wanted to bring Tonks back to life just to yell at her and tell her that she would never be Remus’ choice if it were between him and her.  
Missing Remus became extremely hard for Sirius because every waking minute was spent in his memories and every moment of night was spent in dreams of his and Remus’ past. He would dream of the first time he had met Remus, the first time they held hands, the first time they stayed up all night talking about Sirius’ family and Remus’ werewolf nights, the first they kissed, the first time they made love, their first apartment together and when they had moved together. Sirius would be continuously lost in his thoughts and Harry and everyone else tried really hard to help him but it seemed that the only person who could help him was Sirius himself and so all of the people started giving him his space, allowing him his moment of grievance and hoping for him to get over his losses quickly and painlessly but that hope was futile because Sirius was in such excruciating pain, he had lost everyone but most of all he had lost his Remus, he missed everything about him in every moment of the day. He missed how Remus would wake him up with a kiss in the morning and how he would always sleep with his head on Sirius’ chest even before and after Azkaban, he remembered how Remus would calm him down with just a hand on his thigh during order meetings and how he would play dirty during the boring meetings, how he would slip his feet up Sirius’ legs and rub against it with the promise of what was to come later. He missed Remus’ jokes made under his breath only for his ears during the meetings, he missed tumbling into the bed with him and he missed Remus’ moaning and his cries of love during the intense times of the night, he missed Remus’ tight heat around him and he missed being inside him. He missed Remus and there was nothing that could bring him back.  
His nights were spent dreaming about Remus and his hands and his scar littered body and his beautiful brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, so many nights he woke up reaching out on his left for him but found nothing but empty space, so many nights he woke up gasping from a nightmare seeking comfort from his moony but finding nothing and he had to cry himself to sleep on such nights. Remus knew exactly how to deal with his nightmares consisting of dementors and Azkaban, he would whisper soothing words in Sirius’ ear and run his fingers through his hair calming him down and when he was calm enough they made love to assure Sirius that he was alive and fine and there were no dementors coming to get him and in that moment he was safe with Remus and Harry was safe at Hogwarts and that Remus was with him.  
His life back from the veil wasn’t what he wanted and now he wanted nothing more than to just return, he regretted giving Harry the signals, he regretted coming back, he regretted not moving on, if he would have moved on he would have been reconciled with his Moony, his mate, his love and the reason for his existence. His return from the veil was the biggest mistake made by Harry and his determination to get back was the biggest mistake made by himself. It would be a wonder if he pulls off living in this life for more than few years because there was nothing to live for in this new life no matter how good the wizarding world had gotten his personal world had been shattered and there seemed no reason to come back and there seemed no reason to continue living.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys ike my work, please comment and like and share. I love you guys for giving my work a chance so thankyou for reading. LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
